Mai and Naru are What!
by ghost44
Summary: Last time Mai saw Naru she confessed and he confess too. Is Masako still jealous and dose she get rude towards Mai? Will anyone find out? Will this new case drive them apart or closer together? Read to find out these questions and more.
1. Chapter 1

Mai and Naru are.. What?!

Flash back

"Naru I...I love you." Mai said as they stared out to the lake.

"Me or Gene?" He asked a little hurt in his voice.

"It's you and no one else. Yeah I love gene but as a older brother and if you don't believe me then this should convince you." Mai choked out and then kissed Naru. He was surprised at first but then returned it. They broke away, Mai put her head on Naru's chest.

"I believe you." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you when your gone. Will you come back?" Mai said trying not to let tears come, but fails.

"Hey, I promise a year from now I will be back." He said giving her another kiss.

"You got to go or you will miss your plain." Mai said trying to walk back to the others but Naru stopped her and gave her a passionate kiss and said

"You can't tell anyone okay?" Caught by the moment Mai nodded understanding why he wanted to keep it a secret. They walked backed and said goodbye. That was the last time Mai had seen Naru.

One year later

Mai was sitting in her office when someone knocked. She said "come in" and she was surprise, standing in the door way was Naru. She got up and hugged him. "You know I thought you were idiot not a genius when I left."

He said as he hugged her back. "And here I thought that you weren't a jerk but I was proved wrong. Why didn't you tell me you where coming back today?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"Well when I called, you didn't answer so I decided to surprise you and my father wanted to meet you." He said closing the door to her office.

"Well what can I say in one of the best ghost hunters in the world and I am known worldwide." Mai said with a sheepish smile.

"Now who seems to be the narcissist, but I hear in England that you might be better than me." He said in English. Mai pulled him over to the sofa in her office and they sat down.

"Really, sounds like I'm a hit and maybe better than you at something." Mai said in English catching Naru off guard a little bit. Someone knocked on the door. "come in" they both said unison. Lin came in and Mai got up hugged him.

He accepted the Hug. "So do you and noll need some alone time?" Lin asked with amusement in his eyes.

"No. What do you need?" Mai asked quickly going and sitting in her chair. "Well I wanted to show you a case that we got from Japan." Lin said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Mai's desk.

"Interesting. So, what would you like to be hired as?" Mai asked sitting back in her chair.

"As a bodyguard and researcher and also will I have my old office back?" Lin said/asked as Naru sat in the other chair.

"Yes you can have your office back and as you can tell me and Naru will be sharing a office and before you (pointing to naru)say anything if you want to be an investigator than we are sharing a office." Mai said before Naru could objected someone walked into the office and right when they got to her office door she said/yelled "your late" and then mumbling came.

"Who is that?" Naru asked.

"It's Yasu. He is almost always late. He gets mad and one time he said that I'm turning into you." Mai said with a small laugh.

"I will just be going." Lin said Heading out of her office.

"Yasu come here." Mai said since her office door was open. Yasu came in and had a surprise look on his face. "Yasu, Lin and Naru will be joining us since their back." Mai said smiling.

"So I can see that Lin has his office back, but what big boss?" Yasu asked a little confused.

"I will be sharing a office with Mai apparently." Naru said before Mai could say anything.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Never mind just be glad I'm not putting you out there with Yasu." Mai said controlling the urge to hit him.

"Fine." Naru said with a sigh.

"You want me to make tea?" Yasu asked.

"No I'll make tea, you get to work." Mai said getting up. Mai went into the kitchen and put the water on. After a while the water started to boil, but when she reached for the tea someone scared her. "What are you doing scaring me half to death?" Mai said to Yasu because he snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry couldn't help it." He said with an innocent look.

"You couldn't help it my ass. What do you want anyway?" Mai said with agitation.

"I just wanted to know if your alright with this?" Yasu asked a little concern.

"Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Mai said giving in on him.

"Well the last time you saw them was a year from and his name was actually Oliver Davis and not to mention you have feelings for him." Yasu said still a little concern.

"Yasu I'm fine don't worry about it. I have dealt with him for two years and a half. I will be fine, now go do your work." Mai said giving him a reassuring smile and gave him a cub of tea. Mai then went back to her office and closed the door. Naru was in 'her' chair. "Why are you in my chair?" Mai asked pulling up a extra computer chair from the small closet.

"Was I really a jackass when I was here?" Naru said with a said look in his eyes, Mai soften a bit when she looked into his eyes.

"Well I'll tell you the truth you were an ass, but anyone could see you cared and showed in your own way. So yes you were an ass but why in the hell would I call you Naru if you weren't." Mai said giving him a kiss on the cheek and handed him his tea.

"Thank you." Was he said and got up out of her chair and sat in the one she was sitting in.

"You are very welcome now I have to call everyone and tell them to come to the office." Mai grabbing the phone and her book. "You call them. I thought maybe Yasu did." Naru said.

"Oh god no you know the first we got a case and he called everyone I got complaints from monk and Ayako they both said he was acting nasty so he does the filling and I call." Mai explained calling the first person listed.

**Some time later.**

Everyone arrived and Mai and Naru came out of her office. "Okay so Lin and Dr. Oliver Davis or Naru have come back from England and brought a case. We will leave tomorrow at 8:00 am and no later. Before any of you ask if I'm okay. I am and you don't have to worry about me. Now go home and pack clothes for summer. Now out!" Mai ordered and walked to the kitchen.

"Why did you yell?" Naru coming up behind her hugging her.

"Well I tried using my normal tone of voice and no one left, so I decided to use more of a scary tone. It just scares them enough for them to leave." Mai said opening a cabinet and getting tea.

"I will go sit in our office." He said giving Mai a kiss and heading out of the room. Once Mai heard the door close she turned around.

"Hello raven. Long time no see. Can you go tell Lin to come here?" Mai asked finishing the tea.

"Yes I will." And off went raven to get Lin. Not to much after Lin came into the kitchen.

"You feel it too. Don't you about this case?" Mai asked turning around and gave Lin a cup of tea.

"Yes I do. I feel we'll be in danger." Lin said taking a sip of tea.

"And secrets will be revealed, but more to come. I think this will be the biggest case we've taken, for both of us to get this feeling." Mai said heading out of the kitchen only to disappear into her office. "Well I want to know if you or Lin have a place to sleep tonight?" Mai asked setting the tea down on their desk.

"No we don't. Why?" Naru asked grabbing a cup of tea.

"I have two guest rooms that you two can use until you find a good apartment." Mai said reading the file.

"It's fine with me but ask Lin if he wants to." Naru said writing notes down in his black note book. Mai got up and walked out and knocked on Lin's door. She heard typing and then him saying 'come in'. "Naru agreed to sleep at my apartment because I have two guest rooms and wanted to know if you would like to stay?" Mai asked coming fully into the room.

"I would love to. Thank you." Was all he said and continued typing.

Mai went out of his office but to only stop and say "we're leaving in 5 minutes." And with that Mai walked into her office. "We're about to leave. Get your stuff ready and I will lead you to my apartment." Mai said getting her laptop bag and coat. Naru grabbed his coat. "Come on Lin." Was all he said and Lin came out of his office.

"Is Mai driving?" Lin asked as they walked outside. "She said that she would show us the way." Naru said. A look of shock spread across both of their faces, right in front of them Mai was on a motorcycle.

"So what do you think?" Mai asked putting on her helmet.

"Your crazy." Naru said coming up to her.

"Well I was going to let you ride but never mind. Are you guys ready?"

I am." Lin said getting into his car.

"Be careful." Was all Naru said as he got into Lin's car. Mai took off heading towards her apartment with Lin following after her. When they got close to Mai's apartment she did a wheelie. Lin stopped and went on a head. Mai stopped in front of her apartment and got off her bike.

"Are you crazy?" Naru asked getting out of the car.

"What I've done that like 10 times already okay so calm down I'm okay. Get your suitcase so I can show you my apartment." Mai said to him with a reassuring smile. Naru grabbed his suitcase and so did Lin and they followed after Mai. The took the elevator to the top floor or 5th floor. Mai walked to the second door to the right. "This is my apartment." Mai said opening the door. The living room was a purple blue color. Mai took coat off and hung it up. "0k I will show the guest rooms. Then I will show you everything else." Mai sad heading down the hallway that's to the left of the kitchen and waved for them to follow her. They stopped in front of a wood door. "This will be Lin's room." She said opening the door. The room was grey with a dark red desk and a bed with grey comforter and white sheet.

"Just my color. It's like you knew we were coming." Lin said walking in and setting his suitcase on the bed.

Mai and Naru walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of another wood door. "This is your room and mine is right across the hall." Mai said opening the door and then pointing to her door. Naru's room was had black wall with a black desk and a bed with a black comforter and grey sheet.

Naru set his suitcase on the bed and said "You knew we were coming." He started to pull her close to him. Mai stopped and got out of his grip.

"I am going to make dinner. You can unpack and then I will call when it's done." Mai said walking out of the room and closing the door. Mai walked to the kitchen and grabbed the peppers and rice. She put the pans on the stove with a little of oil. She diced the peppers and put them in one with the rice. Then she got chicken and cut it into cubs and put it in the other pan and after about 10 minutes she mixed them. About 15 minutes later dinner was done. Mai turned off the stove and went to get Lin and Naru. She knocked on Lin's door and said "dinner is done." Lin said okay and Mai moved to Naru's door but instead of knocking she opened the door. Naru was propped up on his bed half asleep. Mai went over and got on the bed and sat on his lap and kissed him. Naru opened his eyes and then closed them again. Mai broke the kiss and said "Dinner is done." And she walked out of the room. Naru looked after her and got off the bed and went to the living room, then to the kitchen/dinning room. He saw Mai setting the table and decided to 'surprise' her. He went up behind her and hugged her.

"What do you want?" She asked finishing setting the table.

"Can't I just give you a hug?" He asked kissing her. Both of them didn't notice Lin had walked in.

"Get a room." Was all he said and they both separated and had a light blush.

"Sit down and I will bring dinner over." Mai said getting the pan and setting it on two pot holders. Then she sat down and said "Guest first." And after they got some food, Mai got some. "So how is it?" Mai asked. Lin was first to speak

"You have to show me how to cook this." He said taking another bite. Naru nodded his head. After a little bit everyone was almost done and a silence fell. Mai broke the silence first

"So Lin you cook?" Mai asked surprised a little bit.

"Yes I do. I use to live in an apartment by myself and my mother taught me. What about you?" He asked as he enjoyed talking about cooking.

"Same. Before my mom died she taught me some of her favorite recipes and so I still make them sometimes but adding some of my own ingredients to it." Mai grabbing the plates and putting them into the sink.

"We will have to cook together sometime." Lin said with a real smile on his lips. Mai beamed her own smile back at him and said

"I guess we will." Mai looked at the clock "before it gets to late I better show you were the bathroom is." Mai said heading out of the kitchen and them following her. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that was on the opposite side of the guest rooms. "Here is the bathroom that you two will be using." Mai opening the door. The bathroom had blue tiled walls and a white tiled floor. Red rug in the center of the room and red shower curtains. "Alright, my bedroom is at the end of the hall if you need anything. Good night." And with that Mai headed of to her room. Naru and Lin went to their rooms and changed into pajamas. After Naru changed he snuck out of his room and went to Mai's door. He then turned the knob and opened her door. She was reading a book with her side table lamp on. Mai looked at him and motioned him over. He closed the door and walked over to her bed. He sat down next to her and she put her book on the night stand and turned off the lamp. She cuddled close to Naru and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ghost: Tell me what you think and please R&R

Gene: Hey why am i not in this one.

Mai: Calm down Ghost knows what she is doing.

Ghost and cast: R&R and we will see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost: Hey guys.

Mai: I'm going to miss you.

Ghost: why?

Mai: your moving so you won't be able to update as much..

Ghost: Ok as soon as we get Internet at the new house I will update. On with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and if I did the show would still be coming on.

* * *

Ch 2  
Recap

Mai looked at him and motioned him over. He closed the door and went over to her bed. He sat down on her bed and she put her book on the nightstand and turned off the light. She cuddled close to Naru and drifted off to sleep. Dream time: "Gene?" she asked the figure in front of her

"Hey Mai. So how is my favorite demon doing?" Gene asked getting a glare from said demon.

"What do you have to show me?" Mai hissed. The scene started to change to a hotel or should I say a resort. A girl about Mai's age was running out of the resort and she was holding hands with a boy. "Is that her brother?" Mai asked Gene, but only getting a nod. The scene went away. Mai woke up at the sound of her alarm going off. Mai reached over and turned it off.

"Good morning beautiful." Naru said putting his arm back around her.

"Oh don't tell me you need to feed and if you do there's something special for you in the fridge." Mai said trying to get out of his grip.

"No I am not hungry, but when was the last time you fed?" Naru asked turning Mai to face him.

"Last case. How long are we going to keep them in the dark about this?" Mai asked changing the subject.

"We'll just have to see." Naru said as Mai snapped her fingers and her pajamas changed into a dress that had a smile face on it and hearts.

"Even Lin doesn't know. I think we should tell them after this case since we are both the ones in charge of our society." Mai said getting up and putting her sandals on.

"Fine. After this case." Naru said getting up and heading to his room.

"Thank you. Now hurry up." Mai said pushing him into his room.

"Good morning Mai." Lin said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lin. How did you sleep?" Mai asked putting a fake smile up.

"I slept well. When are we leaving?" Lin asked with a stone face.

"Now." Naru said walking into the kitchen.

"Well let's go." Mai said walking out and to the front door.

At SPR

"Why did we have to come in early?" Ayako whined while walking into the office.

"Now since everyone is here I will be telling you where we are going. We are going to MT. Fuji Highland resort. The owner claims to be seeing shadows and other stuff like that. Since the resort barely have any customers we are staying there and after the case he is letting us stay for a few more days to enjoy our selves." Mai said handing out files and then sat down.

"Wait isn't it a spa to?" Ayako asked totally surprised.

"Yes it is. Now let's get on the road. Lin will you be fine riding with Naru all alone?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Why?" Lin asked confusion in his eyes.

"Madoka and I are riding my motorcycle there." Mai said getting a yes from Madoka. "Alright let's go." Mai said and everyone was out the door and went to the cars they were suppose to go in. Mai got on her motorcycle and Madoka sat behind her while putting on her helmet. Mai took off with everyone following.

At The Resort

Mai pulled up in the parking lot. Mai got off her bike. The owner came out to greet them. "You must be Mai Taniyama. I am Mr. Takahashi." Mr. Takahashi said walking over to the team.

"Nice to meet you. This is my second in command Kazuya Shibuya and his assistant Kojo Lin. Our Exorcist are takigawa he is a monk, Ayako a priestess, John a priest, and Masako a medium." Mai introduced everyone and pointed at them.

"Thank you for coming. Let show you to your rooms." said walking into the lobby with SPR following. They got on the elevator.

"Mr. Takahashi can you show us base first then rooms?" Mai asked with a fake smile.

"Well your rooms are in base so I'm showing you both." said getting off the elevator on the 3rd floor. SPR followed him down a hallway and then he stopped in front of double doors. "This is your base. Those two door over there (pointing at the right side of the room.) are your rooms. The door on the right is the boys and the door on the left is the girls, both have a bath room." said opening the doors.

"Thank you. Go and put your suitcases in the right rooms and then we'll go and get equipment." Mai ordered walking to the girls room. She opened the door. The room had three beds and three dressers.

AFTER UNPACKING AND GETTING EQUIPMENT

"Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Es ist ein Dämon." Naru told Mai in German.

"Es ist immer noch ein Geist hier gefangen." Mai said getting looks from everyone in base.

"John do you know what their saying." Ayako asked.

"I don't know." John answered.

"Their speaking German, but I don't understand it." Lin said from in front of the monitors.

"Sorry guys. We where just talking about commands. Monk and Ayako go and set up cameras around the hot spots and check the temperatures. Masako and John do a walk through. Madoka and Yasu go to the nearest library." Mai ordered, but no one left. Mai sighed and stood up. "Do I have to repeat myself! Go now!" Mai yelled even making Lin flinch. Every one ran out of base, monk grabbed some cameras and Ayako got the clip board and thermometer.

"Wow that's a scary voice." Lin said continuing typing.

"Thank. The last case we had was a simple one so they relaxed a bit so when they do the same I just use that voice and they are on their toes 24/7." Mai said with a smirk.

"Impressive. So when so you want to tell them about us Dämonen oder mir ein Vampir?" Naru asked in German because Lin was still in the room.

"You know I'm recording your voices and translating it right?" Lin asked sarcastically.

"Are you now." Mai said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can you not do that." Mai said as she used her power to make him give the recorder. Mai tool her hand off his shoulder and tossed the recorder to Naru.

"Give that back." Lin ordered Naru but he just shook his head. "Now before I call your dad." Lin warned.

Mai put her hand back on his shoulder and said "You will not need that recorder at all. Now sleep." After Mai said that he passed out slumping over on the desk. "I hate doing that." Mai said grabbing the recorder and erasing the tape.

"Hey why is Lin passed out?" John asked walking in to base.

"One minute he is talking and the next he's asleep." Mai said with a innocent look in her eye. "He should be fine. Masako did you feel anything?" Mai asked getting straight to business.

"I felt a presence of a male child and a strong presence." Masako answered.

* * *

Ghost: well i wont be updating in a while. So good night and R&R

so i forgot to do translations so here they are

"Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Es ist ein Dämon."- I agree with you. its a demon.

Es ist immer noch ein Geist hier gefangen.- There still a ghost trapped here.


End file.
